Bruno
Bruno, labeled as The Strong Guy, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama All-Stars. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - Bruno was arm wrestling with Rocky, until "Bulldog" interrupted them and pulled a prank on Rocky. Bruno voted for "Bulldog." Bruno was put on the Screeching Monkeys tribe. They won immunity. Chapter Two - Bruno was one of the boys laughing at Audrey when she tied herself up. Bruno successfully jumped across the pit during the challenge. The team won invincibility and reward. Chapter Three - Bruno was called an "idiot" by Will, but not to his face, Will said it in confessional. Bruno participated in two rounds of the mud-wrestling, but got no puzzle piece bags. Despite this, his team won immunity. Chapter Four - Bruno forced Will to calm down, after Will got furious about Elvis breaking the boys' hut. Bruno sat out of the challenge, so that Nathaniel, Audrey, and Elvis could lose on purpose, but Bruno was unaware of this. After the Screeching Monkeys lost, Bruno told Elvis to vote for Nathaniel instead of Will, because Will actually tried. Bruno voted for Nathaniel, while Elvis stuck by his alliance and voted off Will. Chapter Five - Bruno was disappointed that Elvis cheated and voted off Will. Bruno was moved to the Alpha Males tribe. Bruno was the first runner for the boys, and got the lead. The boys won immunity. Chapter Six - Bruno was getting fire wood with Frasier. Frasier tried to analyzed that Bruno must have some sort of problem since he wouldn't let Frasier carry any wood. Bruno compared Frasier to Oprah, which angered Frasier. Bruno admitted that Frasier has touched a nerve. During the challenge, Bruno suggested that Niles should be the boys' flag. Bruno broke down the door of the girls' cabin. The Alpha Males won the challenge. Chapter Seven - Bruno helped James find a pig to eat. Bruno was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge to save Jocelyn. Despite this setback, the Alpha Males won immunity and all the pizza they could eat. Chapter Eight - Bruno wanted to be the Alpha Males' because he's strong, and sarcastically nominated Elvis to lead the team. During the challenge, Bruno had to watch a video of Rob from last season, trying to figure out how to use a gym. Bruno did the challenge. Bruno voted for Nathaniel when the Alpha Males lost. Chapter Nine - After the Alpha Males lost the challenge, Bruno suggested that the Alpha Males vote off Elvis, who had been badly hurt. This angered his teammates who all voted for him. They also voted for him because they thought the merge was coming up, and feared a threat such as Bruno. Bruno was about to be eliminated, but Elvis' injury made him leave instead of Bruno. Chapter Ten - Bruno told his team that because they were willing to vote him off for being a threat, there was no guarantee he'd stay loyal to them. He sat out of the challenge. The Alpha Males won immunity. Chapter Eleven - During the challenge, Bruno auditioned his talent of break dancing, but when he performed Hillary and Jocelyn, but Bozo gave him a fifty. The Alpha Males lost. Bruno was voted off because Ace's alliance thought that he had no respect when Elvis was evacuated. Total Drama All-Stars Chapter One - Bruno returned for season four. He was put on the Striving Lions team. Dyl did not choose Bruno to participate in the challenge. Bruno voted for Dyl. Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Jocelyn - Bruno was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. Background Bruno was always an incredibly strong boy. He started bench-pressing at five years old. He was a poster-child for his schools' athletics programs, competing in almost anything. His only physical weaknesses are his bad knees. This was exploited once and he lost a relay race. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Bruno's appearance is an edit of DJ. *Bruno was technically voted out in chapter nine, but due to Elvis' evacuation, Bruno was saved. *Bruno received eight votes. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama All-Stars